


One Day

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark handles a revelation</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

Clark had known, one day that he and Lois would cross the bridge of careers not being enough. He was too middle-America, too mom-and-apple-pie, and she had more than a few family needs to touch on.

But hearing her tell him she was pregnant, when he had firmly convinced himself that they would not have their own child came as a startling revelation even the Man of Steel had to cave to.

He came to, seeing his wife's face above his with a smirk of amusement, and wrapped her closely in his arms.

"One day got here sooner than I thought," he teased, once he could speak.

"You said a mouthful, Smallville."


End file.
